Kitsune to Inu
by Silverstar Ichinose
Summary: narukiba, primero no me maten, leanlo plis que es un disparate pero leanlo y dejne reviews x3!


狐(kitsune-zorro) primero que nada: onegai no me maten xD! Esta idea de hacer un fic de esta pareja poco comun me pedìa a gritos que lo hiciera en serio deben creerme...bueno espero que entiendan. La otra cosa esque el martes toca examen de la materia que yo mas odio matermàtica, ren-chan y yo estamos seguras de que a ella le irà bien mientras que a mi me irà mas o menos bien (inner: como odio eso) bien...no se...que mas decir.

**Summary del fic: a veces las cosas del destino pasan de una manera que uno nunca lo espera, pero pasan y hay que acostumbrarse sea a las buenas o a las malas...**

Warning: es yaoi, asi que ya considerense advertidos ademas de la cantidad de lime disponible...despues no quiero malos reviews (en el sentido critico claro esta)

Naru: alessil onee-san aùn no terminas tus fics y vas de un lado a otro dattebayo ¬¬ no deberìas ponerte a terminarlos?

Alessil: silencio, sabes ahora te aprovechas que Rosetta no esta aquì para ocuparte de mì...fastidio, pero tienes razòn naru-kun me pondrè a terminarlos...luego de haber escrito otros jijiji

Naru: no tienes remediottebayo¬¬

Ready...al fic:

**Kitsune to Inu (**el zorro y el perro)... 愛の夢 (ai no yume- sueño amoroso)

En un prado secreto en las afueras de Konoha llega la tarde, y despues de sus entrenamientos duros e insòlitos, luego de comer ramen hasta no poder se echa a dormir o mejor dicho entrecerrar sus azules ojos como el propio cielo donde habita Dios y mirar las nubes como un amigo suyo lo suele hacer empieza a pensar las cosas tan hermosas y sorprendentes que han pasado en su vida con una sonrisa, pero luego se iba desapareciendo poco a poco porque aun sigue pensando en en su peor enemigo que aun no ha podido derrotar, a ese enemigo que lo ha estado persiguiendo desde que tiene memoria y que no lo deja ir ni por un momento desde cuando no siente presencia alguna de alguien, ese enemigo es nada mas ni nada menos que la mismìsima soledad.

-_"Por què estoy solo...por què los demàs tienen una familia y yo no...por què no puedo dar o mejor dicho sentir el amor que esas personas les dan a otras, por què no puedo ser capàz de amar...por què...?"-_decìa en su mente, perdido completamente en sus propios pensamientos, sin nadie que lo escuchase, completamente solo, el sol se estaba poniendo, al menos eso le daba ànimos de sentirse bien porque el sol se ocultaba, pero cuando el sol termina de ocultarse empezò a sollozar debido que piensa que hasta el sol no lo quiere, se revolcaba a sì mismo, se odiaba a sì mismo, no querìa vivir, pero aùn asi quiere ser amado y hasta que no lo demuestre o que alguien se lo demuestre no pensaba quitarse la vida asì por asì (alessil: quieren mi sincesirad este ms bien parece un fic de Gaara y no de Naruto...).

Llega la noche y se despide de su lugar favorito-secreto con media sonrisa en su angelical rostro y se fue a su casa, luego de esta se tomo una ducha y antes de que se fuera a dorrmir debido a que es muy tarde encontrò una nota, no tenìa firma alguna o de quièn era solo decìa que se fuera mañana al campo de entrenamineto a entrenar, Naruto se quedò confundido pero como sea si es un entrenamiento debìa aceptarlo no importa quien fuese para hacerse màs fuerte y se durmiò pero no se diò cuenta de que alguien lo vigilanba como ladròn en la noche, lo miraba con ojos deseables pero el ladrido de un gran perro blanco hizo que se bajase y que se fuese a su casa sin dejar de pensar en Naruto.

Al dìa siguiente... (y al otro dìa...ya saben estilo còmic)

Naruto estaba listo para el entrenamiento con esa persona que lo invitò pero lo que no sabìa que algo muy interesante aparte del entrenamineto esta a punto de ocurrir, llega unos minutos antes y se pone a esperar, en lo ùnico que se puso a pensar era en la persona que serìa-Sakura-chan...no, Hinata...menos no se atreverìa o sì?...,Shikamaru...no lo sè para èl serìa muy problemàtico, Kakashi-sensei...posiblemente-decìa de una manera en que pensaba nombres una y otra vez hasta que le faltò uno pero no lo pensò porque no quisiera entrenar con esa persona ni en un millòn de años o la menos eso èl creìa.

-veamos...no le he visto desde hace dìas, le preguntè a Hinata acerca de èl y resultò que se desmayò, cosa que no me sorpende, le preguntè a Shino y me dijo que simplemente le gustaba y que nunca lo admitirìa, era imposible creèrmelo y por eso le ignorè como siempre, incluso le preguntè a Kurenai-sensei y solo me dijo que no sabìa donde estaba bueno...luego le preguntè a Tsunade baa-chan y resultè lastimado...puede ser cualquiera( les recuerdo que es de la shippuden o sea que no piensen que ya ustedes saben quien ).

Esperò varios minutos hasta que se cansò y no se diò cuenta de que escuchò un sonido que lo levantò de donde estaba y resultò que era un ladrido de auquel perro que venìa corriendo hacia èl y se lanzò encima del rubio:

-ah! Espera...si akamaru esta aquì...significa que la persona que me invitò al entrenamiento es...

CONTINUARÀ...

Me gusta el misterio asì que no pregunten jejeje dejen reviews plis que me gustan que las personas me hablen xD!

Besos

Alessil


End file.
